firefandomcom-20200223-history
Mississauga Fire
History The Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services (MFES) was established in 1968 through the merging of local fire departments from Port Credit, Cooksville, Lakeview, Malton, Meadowvale, and the Toronto Township Volunteer Fire Department. By 1975, Mississauga's fire service was a full time fire department. The first stations to open as the Mississauga Fire Department were Station 104 and the original Station 106. All stations and apparatus were renumbered to the present day 100 series numbers in the early 1990s. MFES co-ordinates with Toronto Fire Services, Brampton Fire & Emergency Services, Peel Regional Paramedics, Peel Regional Police, and Toronto Pearson Fire & Emergency Services. Former Fire Stations Apparatus roster Station 101 Headquarters - Cooksville (15 Fairview Rd. West @ Hurontario St.) Built & Occupied 1974 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574052928/ Aerial 101] - 1998 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/250/100' Rearmount Tower) (Licence # 557 4EL) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/16124440735/ Pumper 101] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1875/500/50B) (SO#213061-01) (Licence # AF 70654) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15225418481/ Squad 101] - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1750-500-08) (Licence # 36FS13) (Fourth unit) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7265530492/ Air & Light 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / 1987 Dependable (Licence # 424 7YZ) (2012 Dependable refurbishment) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14757089240/ Car 106] (Platoon Chief) - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (Licence # AC 56394) (2012 purchase) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571531152/ Car 108] (South District Chief) - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (Licence # 825 0ZL) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6808551970/in/set-72157622436630585 Car 122] (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766534510/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 125] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (Licence # 895 2MY) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14930207166/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 160] - 2003 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD (Licence # 202 9XC) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15817021331/ Car 161] - 2009 Chevrolet Express 1500 cube van (Licence # 969 6YW) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14950069011/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 162] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (Licence # AB 99931) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14953195785/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 166] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5145965401/in/set-72157623842482438 Car 167] - 1999 Chevrolet Express 2500 cube van :Car 181 - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (Licence # 895 1MY) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7183627138/ Car 182] - 200? Chevrolet Express ?500 Station 102 - Lakeview (710 3rd St. @ Cawthra Rd.) Built 1978 - 1979, Occupied 1979 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/17676607@N07/4515962933/ Pumper 102] - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / 2006 Dependable (1750/500/50F) (Licence # 833 3MJ) (ex-S106, ex-S150, ex-S107, ex-P122) (Originally Smeal pumper body (1500/500/30F) (SN#30????), rebuilt by Dependable Emergency Vehicles after 2005 rollover accident as S107) (Click here to view article) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575335596/ Parade] - 1952 Bickle-Seagrave Anniversary Series pumper (625/100) Station 103 - Clarkson (2035 Lushes Ave. @ Southdown Rd.) Built 1984 - 1985, Occupied 1985 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5774559710/ Aerial 103] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' Rearmount) (SO#38??) (Licence # 489 3ZH) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/17676607@N07/4516584226/in/photostream/ Pumper 103] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#29500) (Licence # 893 6ZS, formerly 650 7XZ) Station 104 - Port Credit (62 Port St. West @ Mississauga Rd.) Built 1955, Occupied 1968 : [http://spartanerv.com/delivery.aspx?id=54541 Pumper 104] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1875/580/50B) (SO#213146-01) (Licence # AJ 5380?) Station 105 - Malton (7101 Goreway Dr. @ Dorcas St.) Built 1981, Occupied 1982 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7577435770/ Aerial 105] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/400/20F/105' Rearmount) (SN#20????) (Licence # 312 9LK) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7577436748/ Squad 105] - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave Canada (1500/500/50F) (SN#3???) (Licence # 668 4RH) Station 106 - Applewood Hills (1355 Winding Trail @ Dixie Road) Built 2011 - 2013, Occupied 2013 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890110132/ Aerial 106] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/250/20F/85' Rearmount Tower) (SN#20????) (Licence # 725 6LP) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574051424/ Squad 106] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1750-500-06) (Licence # 01FS22) (ex-S101) Station 107 - Erindale (1965 Dundas St. West @ Redstart Dr.) Built 1968 - 1970, Occupied 1970 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5395635699/ Aerial 107] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' Rearmount) (SO#38??) (Licence # 489 4ZH) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5118529752/ Squad 107] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1750-500-07) (Licence # 01FS39) (First unit) Station 108 - Streetsville (2267 Britannia Rd. West) Built 1979 - 1980, Occupied 1980 :[http://spartanerv.com/delivery.aspx?id=49072 Pumper 108] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1875/500/50B) (SO#213061-03) (Licence # AF 70653) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575336360/ Tanker 101] - 2000 Freightliner FL112 / Dependable (1250/2000/500F) (SN#T3??-1250-2000-00) (Licence # 861 5JP) Station 109 - Britannia (1735 Britannia Rd. East) Built & Occupied 1977 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571530652/ Pumper 109] - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/55' Rearmount) (SN#10????) (Licence # 885 6KT) (ex-P104) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890091796/ HazMat 101] - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (Licence # YW8 480) Station 110 - Queensway (2316 Hurontario St. @ The Queensway) Built 1981 - 1982, Occupied 1982 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4590106529/ Aerial 110] - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/25F/105' Rearmount) (SN#40????) (Licence # 811 3NA) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15527989201/ Pumper 110] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1875/500/50B) (SO#213061-02) (Licence # AF 70655) Station 111 - Meadowvale (2740 Derry Rd. West @ Glen Erin Dr.) Built 1982 - 1983, Occupied 1983 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/7046003311/ Aerial 111] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' Rearmount) (SO#40??) (Licence # 382 6ZX) :[http://bit.ly/1F3MJhi Squad 111] - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1750-500-08) (Licence # 36FS05) (Third unit) Station 112 - Erindale Station (4090 Creditview Rd. @ Shagbark Cres.) Built 1984, Occupied 1985 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460691776/ Pumper 112] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Becker / Dependable (1250/500/30F) (Licence # 401 6KA) (ex-P101) Station 114 - Heartland (5845 Falbourne St.) Built & Occupied 1990 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5087195599/ Pumper 114] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#3????) (Licence # 354 9YR) (ex-P101) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890095710/ Squad 114] - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1750-500-08) (Licence # 01FS47) (Second unit) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215685842/ Trench Rescue 101] - 1997 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / 1990 Dependable walk-in rescue (Licence # AV3 411) (ex-R114) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7841673724/ Special Ops 101] - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 pod truck (Licence # 380 1VE) (Trench Rescue support vehicle) :(H101 and TR101 alternate between station 109 and 114. While the HazMat can be at Station 109, TR101 will be at Station 114. According to information, the two trucks switch between halls every other month for crew training.) Station 115 - Erin Meadows (4595 Glen Erin Dr.) Built & Occupied 1991 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/10232649974/in/set-72157622436630585 Aerial 115] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1750/400/105' Rearmount) (Licence # JT8 345) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/95468676@N05/10279836063/ Pumper 115] - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#30????) (Licence # 833 4MJ) (ex-S111) Station 116 - West Malton (6825 Tomken Rd. @ Pacific Gate) Built 2011 - 2012, Occupied 2012 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/17676607@N07/4516584316/in/photostream/ Pumper 116] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#29493) (Licence # 654 5XZ) Station 117 - North Dixie (1090 Nuvik Ct.) Built & Occupied 1999 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/16954778129/ Pumper 117] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1875/580/50B) (SO#213146-02) (Licence # AJ 53806) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932251928/ Command Post 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / 1997 Metalfab (Licence # 424 8YZ) (2011 Peel Truck refurbishment) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13205529263/ Car 109] (North East District Chief) - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (Licence # 824 9ZL) Station 118 - East Credit (1045 Bristol Rd. West @ Terry Fox Way) Built & Occupied 1996 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754848/ Pumper 118] - 1996 HME 1871-W LFD / Smeal (1250/400/55' Rearmount) (Licence # AV3 433) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460788630/ Canteen 101] - 1991 GMC / PK Welding step van (Licence # VP2 292) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/6319868462/ Car 107] (North West District Chief) - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (Licence # 824 8ZL) Station 119 - Airport (3201 Elmbank Rd.) Built & Occupied 1999 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7577437766/ Pumper 119] - 1996 HME 1871-W LFD / Smeal (1250/400/55' Rearmount) (Licence # AV3 417) Station 120 - Eglinton & Hurontario Area Planned for 2016 Station 121 - Meadowvale Village (6745 Mavis Rd.) Built 2001 - 2002, Occupied 2002 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754452/ Pumper 121] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Becker / Dependable (1250/500/30F) (Licence # 401 7KA) Station 122 - Churchill Meadows (3600 Thomas St. @ Tenth Line West) Built 2002 - 2003, Occupied 2003 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15205477736/ Pumper 122] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#3????) (Licence # 354 8YR) (ex-P110) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/29164028@N00/5978092273/ Rehab 101] - 1999 Chevrolet Express 2500 cube van (Licence # HW3 965) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7183623776/ Car 184] (Extrication Team) - 1995 Ford F250 / Dependable box rescue (Licence # HW9 800) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571529698/ Parade] - 1934 GMC / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (Licence # 882 HVS) (2012 Dependable refurbishment) Station 123 - Burnhamthorpe & Winston Churchill Area Planned for 2017 Station 124 - Dundas & Cawthra Area Planned for 2019 - 202? Station 125 - Tenth Line & Battleford Area Planning time unknown Station 126 - Dundas & Mavis Area Planning time unknown Station 127 - Lorne Park Planning time unknown Station 128 - Downtown 21 Planning time unknown Garry W. Morden Centre (Training Facility) - Lisgar (7535 Ninth Line) Built 2010 - 2012, Occupied 2012 :Lobby display - 1926 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (2012 Dependable refurbishment) :Training - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1500/500/55' Rearmount) (Licence # 556 3EL) (ex-P117) The centre serves as the training ground for almost 700 Fire and Emergency Services personnel and features programs that specialize in fire suppression, structural collapse and auto extrication. The training centre is also used by Peel Regional Police as well as the Canadian Forces Toronto Scottish Regiment. The centre is named after former Mississauga Fire Chief Garry W. Morden who passed away on 10/22/2008. Spare apparatus Station assignments in brackets :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574052120/ Aerial 150] (?) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' Rearmount) (SE#15??) (Licence # AV3 437) (ex-A107) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14757214757/ Aerial 151] (122) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' Rearmount) (SE#15??) (Licence # HW9 799) (ex-A111) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5574749171/ Pumper 150] (119) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (Licence # 351 7HL) (ex-P108, ex-P106) :[http://dukeaerial.com/fire/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/P151.jpg/ Pumper 151] (?) - 1996 HME 1871-P LFD / Superior (1250/500) (SE#1690) (Licence # AV3 431) (ex-P103, ex-P101) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15344059399/ Pumper 152] (101) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (Licence # 351 8HL) (ex-P122, ex-S105, ex-P101) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/5996025943/ Pumper 153] (?) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (Licence # 351 6HL) (ex-P110) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13180736974/ Pumper 154] (?) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior (1250/400) (SE#1351) (Licence # YW8 143) (50' Telesquirt removed 2014) (ex-P109) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932242884/ Pumper 155] (118) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal / 2008 Dependable (1500/500) (Licence # KB4 397) (ex-P114 "Before", ex-P114 "After") (Originally Smeal pumper body (1500/500), built on new Dependable body after 2008 accident; original 1500 gpm pump and pump panel kept) (Click here to view article) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215686330/ Squad 150] (116) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1750-500-06) (Licence # 01FS23) (ex-P114, ex-P101) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766539758/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 110] (101) - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (Licence # 906 4VE) (ex-C108) :Note: This is a list of '''ALL '''spare apparatus in the MFES fleet. These apparatus are housed at different fire stations across Mississauga or at the Garry W. Morden Centre. Assignment unknown : 2012 Chevrolet Express 3500 cutaway van : 2012 Chevrolet Express 3500 135" cargo vans (2x) : 2012 Chevrolet Orlando : 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe (Licence # 62FS07) : 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (Licence # 906 5VE) (ex-C109) : 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (Licence # 335 2VX) (ex-C107) : 2001 Chevrolet Express 1500 (ex-C181) On order : 2015 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (3x) : 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (3x) Retired apparatus :2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave Canada (1500/500/50F) (SN#3???) (Licence # 338 6XZ) (ex-S150, ex-S107) (Heavily damaged by heat from 04/23/2014 industrial fire, written off) (Click here to view damage) :2003 Dodge Durango (Licence # 313 0LK) (ex-C106) :1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-R101, ex-S101) (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) :1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-S114) (Sold to North Middlesex Fire Department) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (Licence # AV3 428) (ex-Training, ex-P154, ex-P116, ex-P1??) : 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (Licence # AV3 429) (ex-Training, ex-P152, ex-P102) : 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (Licence # AV3 427) (ex-Training, ex-P150, ex-P115) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' Rearmount) (SE#1163) (Licence # AV3 424) (ex-A151, ex-A105) (Sold to Lambton College) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' Rearmount) (SE#10??) (ex-A103, ex-A104) (Sold to Perth-Andover Fire Rescue) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' Rearmount) (SE#1071) (ex-A150, ex-A110) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500/50' Telesquirt) (SE#10??) (ex-P108, ex-P115) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#916) (ex-P116) (Sold to Magnetawan Fire Department) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#915) (ex-P153, ex-P112) :1988 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-6000-117) :1987 Mack MR688S / Anderson (1250/225/85' Bronto Tower) (ex-A106) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) :1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) :1984 GMC C7000 / Mond heavy rescue (Sold to Pelham Fire Services (Ontario)) :1984 GMC / PK Welding heavy rescue (Sold to Wasaga Beach Fire Department) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville / 1988 Anderson (1050/500/92' Bronto Tower) (SN#PFT-1175) (ex-A101, ex-Aerial Tower 1) (Originally Pierreville Rearmount Tower, later converted to articulating Bronto) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rear-mount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-Aerial 11) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Verdun. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1250) (ex-Pumper 5) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-Pumper/Aerial 4) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Pierre. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1078) (ex-Pumper 1) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500/150AFFF) (SN#-PFT-1013) (Sold to Erin Fire Department (Ontario)) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (Sold to Pays Plat First Nation Fire Department) :1977 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/50' telesqurt) (Sold to King Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-163) (Sold to Qu'Appelle Fire Department) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) (SN#PFT-339) (ex-Pumper 5) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault (840/200/100' rearmount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1971 Ford C900 / King quint (840/200/100' midmount) (SN#70039) (Sold to Antigonish Fire Department) :1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/???/100') (Sold to Woolwich Township Fire Department) :1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to Algoma Steel Fire Department) :1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65064) (Sold to Hampden Fire Department) :1960 GMC / Marsh pumper (625/500) :1958 Dodge D700 / King pumper (Sold to Argyle Fire Protection Team) :1958 Ford C / Lafrance pumper (500/250) :1957 Lafrance 810-PNC foam tender (840/800) :1954 Dodge / Bickle pumper (625/500) :1950 Lafrance 710-PJC pumper :1949 Lafrance hose truck Future plans *Construction tenders were called in March 2014 for a new Station 119 located at 6375 Airport Road (next to Comfort Inn Toronto Airport) for better response coverage and to the replace the existing leased facility. Occupancy is scheduled for Fall 2015. *The following plans fall under the 2015 - 2018 Business Plan. *#Station 120 is planned for 2016 in the Hurontario and Eglinton area. *#Station 123 is planned for 2017 in the Winston Churchill & Collegeway area. *#Stations 102 and 108 are to receive building restoration work in 2016, Station 101 in 2017, and Stations 112 and 114 in 2018. *#Seven (7) new front line trucks are to be purchased throughout the 4 years to replace A101, A115, P109, P112, P118, P119, and P121 along with a new hazmat vehicle for H101. *Station 124 is planned for 2019 - 202? in the Dundas and Cawthra area. *The following plans fall under the Master Plan as of 2015. *#Station 125 is planned for the Tenth Line & Battleford area. *#Station 126 is planned for the Dundas & Mavis area. *#Station 127 is planned for the Lorne Park area. *#A new station is planned for the Downtown 21 area. May be numbered 128. External links *Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services *Mississauga Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1212) *Pictures of Mississauga Fire Trucks *Station Map Station map Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus